


Count For Little 无足轻重

by tiandlzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiandlzz/pseuds/tiandlzz
Summary: 我就是盲肠，根本就无足轻重。——喻出《极度狂热》短篇一发完。字数：6183警告：BE！BE！BE！重要的事情说三遍。





	Count For Little 无足轻重

**Author's Note:**

> 【划掉】负能量爆炸，目标是把看过的人都给虐出坑（笑）【/划掉】  
> 我写的一切内容都是平行世界里发生的故事，跟现实世界并无瓜葛。

他在早上没有接到Gareth的短信，而他已经做完了晨练，并且吃完了早饭。他的手机非常安静，几乎跟一块砖头一样躺在他厨房的桌台上。Cristiano用毛巾擦着还有些湿漉漉的头发，盯着安静漆黑的手机屏幕，觉得这一点都不寻常。他要先送他儿子去上学，Junior已经在餐桌上吃完了热乎乎的蔬菜汤和面包，无聊地玩着被完全舔干净了的叉子， _这不太安全_ ，Cristiano想着。  
  
“Cristiano，把叉子放下。”他试图突出批评的语气。  
  
“噢……”Junior听话地放下叉子，眨着大眼睛望着他，无辜的样子活像刚刚只是偷偷摸了下路边的野猫。Cristiano叹了口气，然后他的眼睛余光瞄了下桌上的手机，依然没有任何动静。  
  
 _好吧，这并没有什么_ 。他失落地告诉他自己。  
  
  
他的跑车驶上前往训练基地的高速公路时，车载广播正播着皇家马德里上一场比赛的失利，广播员正用着非常激烈的语速批判着这家顶级豪门的每一个失误，包括Cristiano踢疵了的那脚射门。他当时恼火得不行，Cristiano还记得，他看着球门柱就像在看一个敌人，他想咆哮，而他也确实那么做了，也就几个不太雅观的词语而已。他从不在乎被媒体抓拍到他愤怒到极点的画面。  
  
但他还是不太高兴广播员激烈的评论，因为这个广播员所说的评论仿佛他们明天就将迎来世界末日，而皇家马德里最大的失误就是把Cristiano Ronaldo从曼彻斯特联带来伯纳乌一般。所以他腾出手去换了个频道，这是一个英语台，正播放着Billboard上的最新单曲冠军。他好歹是轻松了一会儿，望着面前这个每一天都毫无变化的高速公路，他意识到就只有他的手机到目前为止依然没有收到Gareth短信这点是最大的变化。  
  
Cristiano把车在训练基地外的停车场摆好，信步走向基地大门，他依然是最早到的那批球员之一，他确信。然后他在更衣室里换上训练服和球鞋，无意间看到了Gareth的柜子。更衣室里此时空无一人，他突然起了些不太合适的想法，比如走过去看看Gareth的柜子里面有什么东西，他从没仔细瞧过。他走了过去，小心试探性地拉了拉柜子的门，如果柜门是锁住的当然就没戏，但是不知是幸运还是不幸，柜门没锁，他很轻松地就拉开了门。  
  
Gareth的衣柜就跟本人一样看起来无聊且神秘，不像其他有些人那样总是张贴一些花哨的装饰，Gareth的衣柜低调得像一个刚刚转会加入进来的人一样没装什么东西，仿佛早就知道不会在这个地方呆太久一样。但有一样东西吸引了Cristiano的注意，这个小盒子非常不起眼，跟戒指盒一般大小，但又没有戒指盒外面的天鹅绒包裹，它被一团衣服挤在角落里，差点就会逃过Cristiano的眼睛。他从没见过Gareth展示过这盒子，他甚至怀疑Gareth只是随手把这个盒子塞进了衣柜里，然后再也没有去找过它。  
  
这个盒子满溢着 **秘密，** Cristiano确信这个盒子藏着 **Gareth的秘密。**  
  
然后他听到了脚步声，声音不大不小，正好传到Cristiano的耳里，他判断出声音的距离也许就在更衣室的门外。惊慌中，Cristiano用尽量小的动静关上了柜门，然后溜回了自己的衣柜前坐到长凳上俯下身子，装出只是在检查自己鞋带的模样。  
  
有个人走进来了，穿着牛仔裤，是熟悉的腿型，然后Cristiano稍微抬了抬眼睛，就看到了Gareth慢悠悠走到了他自己的柜门前拉开柜子，放进他自己的皮包。Cristiano没敢偷看太久，就像他害怕Gareth会突然发现Cristiano留在他衣柜上的指纹一样紧张，他扯了扯鞋带紧张地说，“早上好。”  
  
“早上好。”Gareth也同样用西语回答着，听起来倒没有什么异样。然后Cristiano就逃也似地飞快离开了更衣室。  
  
当他走在去往训练场地的路上，他发现了另一个比偷翻队友衣柜更加严重的问题，他在他的裤袋里摸出了一个小盒子，就是他从Gareth的衣柜里翻出来的那个盒子。也许是在刚刚惊慌间塞到裤子口袋里的一次失误，他的手条件反射地把盒子藏到了他自己的裤子里。也许他应该立刻返回更衣室把这个小盒子还给威尔士人，但这样就彻底暴露了他擅自翻了队友衣柜的恶行。这对于Cristiano自身来说是不可原谅的污点。有一瞬间他的良知战胜了私欲，他也回身向更衣室的方向走了几步，但几乎就是在转瞬之间，Cristiano的良知突然就被掐灭。因为他生起气来，因为他意识到Gareth故意藏起这个盒子对他有所隐瞒，无名的怒火灼烧着他的喉咙。  
  
他把盒子藏到了健身房里面一个只有他找得到的角落里，当时Sergio Ramos刚刚把衣服扔在健身房的跑步机扶手上，Cristiano和他短短地打了个招呼，就趁着Ramos转身的空当把盒子塞到了另一台跑步机的底部之下。  
  
然后他走到训练草地上的时候就像刚刚犯了大罪一样气喘吁吁大汗淋漓，他无所适从的视线捕捉到Gareth在和Modric轻松地打闹，他气坏了，但Gareth根本就没理会他。Gareth和所有人一起跟着教练的指示跑圈热身，练习传接球，进行队友间的配合训练，Gareth一眼都没有瞧他。Cristiano拉着Marcelo刻意往Gareth那边凑了凑，但Gareth没有任何反应，只是朝着他们俩礼貌地笑了笑，职业得就像是公司前台的接话员。  
  
这个时候Cristiano才确信了一个事实，那个男人的确是已经离他而去了。而且就如威尔士人自己所说的那样，并没有留下任何后遗症和藕断丝连。他和Cristiano Ronaldo的确是 **已经** 分手了。  
  
 _这根本就没什么_ 。Cristiano说服着自己。  
  
至少Gareth让他能像什么都没发生一样继续在球场上奔跑，Gareth不会像任何一个多愁善感的女人那样纠缠着他不放，或者是莫名其妙地在某个诡异的时间点在他的家门前出现，拿着刀，或者手枪，带着仇恨对准他的心脏扣下扳机。Gareth灵活地把球踢给他，然后他再平常地把球提给其他随便什么人，就如同典型的生活一样稀疏平常。他看向Gareth的眼睛，Gareth微笑着，不是对他。  
  
Gareth完美地接受了前一晚Cristiano那分手的提议，他不耐烦地说， _我们不能这么下去了， **我** 不能这么下去了_。然后Gareth说， _好的（Fine）_ 。这个简单的单词从没像现在这样变得像一个宣布行刑的词语，威尔士人的语气里没有任何波动，呼气的时候也似乎重了一些，像是总算松了口气一样如释重负。这惹恼了Cristiano，尽管他这整个晚上都恼火得要命。Gareth轻易地接受了Cristiano分开的提议，就像他当初轻易地接受了Cristiano约会的提议，这让Cristiano怀疑，Gareth Bale可能根本就没有在乎过他，或者在乎过他们两人之间可能存在过的那么一丁点微不可见的感情。  
  
也许那些媒体报纸说的是真的，Gareth一直都想超越他，甚至不惜任何手段，这个英国人沉默寡言，一定是总在酝酿某个惊人的阴谋，随时想将Cristiano这个伯纳乌的国王踢下宝座。Gareth的每一句话都是虚假的感情，每一个接触的动作都带着目的，如若Cristiano不这样想象，他绝不可能接受Gareth那声简单的回答，他也没法从名为Gareth的漩涡中抽身离开。因为Gareth仅仅用一个单词和近乎冷漠的反应就完全击败了他。  
  
到现在为止，Cristiano开始轻易地相信，一切的恶行都是Gareth的所作所为，这样一来，他能更加轻松地对Gareth不再露出笑容，或者其他任何暴露他感情的表情，他能更加冷漠地面对Gareth，如果是保持在一个职业的水平上，他绝不会输给任何人。这样的处理让他自己轻松了不少，昨天晚上的一切愤怒都慢慢瓦解，变成一宗不值一提的轶事。甚至能让他在离开训练基地的路上偶然遇到高声叫骂‘Gareth Bale滚出皇马’的球迷时暗自发笑，而不是以往那样为一个愚蠢的人生蠢气。  
  
 _好啊，骂得好_ 。Cristiano扶了扶墨镜，阴暗地想着。  
  
他将从Gareth衣柜里发现的那个小盒子放到卧室的床头柜上，他在犹豫究竟要不要打开这个盒子，一方面的他想知道Gareth究竟有什么秘密，另一方面的他又对Gareth的秘密没有丝毫兴趣，这方面的他甚至希望Gareth Bale滚出皇马。今天的Cristiano没有打开这个盒子，他爬到床上，盘算着要选择一个风和日丽的休息日把这个盒子扔到海里去，让Gareth的秘密见鬼去。  
  
Cristiano没有睡着。太罕见了，他向来是睡眠质量出色的那类人。他躺在床上辗转反侧，仿佛床榻是一块让人异常难受的大钉板。如果是以往，Gareth会给他发短信道晚安，他会回复一个吐着舌头的笑脸，说他已经躺下准备睡啦，伙计，明天见。那时候的他真的尝到了一丝丝幸福的甜头，他觉得这一切最好一辈子都别变，Gareth的关心能让他睡着的时候都嘴角上扬。虽然他已经有些记不清当初是为何选择这个威尔士人，但他觉得最好别去怀疑自己，他自信万分。而现在，他怀疑自己当初是不是吃错了药。  
  
遗忘是最好的安慰剂，Cristiano在不知不觉间已经差不多快忘了分手的宣告是由自己所说，他只记得威尔士人的回答，如同行刑的刀斧剜下了胸口的肉，他都快忘了Gareth在说这句话时候的样子。他有露出一丁点的伤心吗？Cristiano倒是期盼着Gareth能因为他的分手宣告表现得难过伤心，他甚至准备好了面对Gareth一连串的‘为什么’，而这些都没有发生，Gareth只是用一个词就结束了一切。干净利落，粗暴但有效，就像Gareth的进球那样，极其富有瞬时的观赏性，甚至不存在任何戏剧性。  
  
Gareth留下Cristiano一个人在房间里无声地哭泣。  
  
Cristiano幻想着，在未来的某一天，他已经老去，身子骨都没法进行一次完整的球技表演，但他能将平生所获的全部奖杯和荣誉扔到Gareth的脸上，大声地嘲笑这个自大狂妄的男人，因为这个男人永远都不能超越自己，这个男人只能费力沿着自己以前留下的遗迹，拖着伤痕累累的腿，妄图追上他的最后一点亮光。多么可笑滑稽啊，Cristiano期待这一天的到来，期待Gareth原形毕露的一天，这样他就能准备好那些奖杯和金靴瞄准Gareth的脸，在某一个恰当的时刻彻底宣泄自己的愤怒和痛苦。  
  
如此过了许久，也许是几个月，也许是几周，Cristiano记不清是有多久了，他看到Gareth和Ramos一起走进更衣室，Ramos说， _你没必要跟那些报纸一般见识_ 。Ramos拍了拍Gareth的肩膀，从Cristiano这边的角度看过去是没法看到Gareth的表情的，但也许这个威尔士人会像个小姑娘一样泪眼汪汪，为Ramos的话而感动得哽咽。Cristiano已经想好了取笑的话语。  
  
但当Gareth转过脸来，Cristiano失望了， **再次** 失望了。他恨这个男人，永远像个老奸巨猾的蛇一样完美地藏在草丛中，将自己的本来面目伪装起来，只有Cristiano能看到这条蛇悄无声息的吐信。Gareth没看Cristiano，除了球场上的传接球必须的视线确认，Gareth几乎就没主动看过Cristiano，就像Cristiano只在比赛场上出现一样。但这次Gareth眨了眨眼睛，看向了Cristiano。  
  
Cristiano被吓坏了，有那么一瞬间他以为是他的表情暴露了他内心的想法，他立刻把头转了过去，把手机塞进皮包里，把大耳机摆到脖子上挂着，尽一切可能遗忘掉刚刚Gareth那一刻注视。  
  
他已经很久很久没看到过Gareth对他进行那种注视了，以往的时候，他用惊人的弹跳力高高跃起，把皮球像炮弹一样顶进球门，或者是他一个轻松的伸腿把从外线横传进来的皮球捅进球门时，他都会立刻转过身，奔向那个满脸兴奋的皇马11号，接受这个人充满汗味的紧紧拥抱，以及耳边温和的鼓励。那时候的他们就像一对，以及后来的 **的确是一对** ，什么都不能阻止他们攻破对手的大门。他在场下满意地看着Gareth脸红的模样，再在这个人的脸上留下嘴唇的轻碰。然而现在一切都变了。  
  
不能说他怀念那段时光，只能说世事无常，人心不古。Cristiano恨Gareth对他施展的一切手段，Cristiano恨Gareth隐瞒了真相的秘密，Cristiano恨Gareth那恶意的一个词答案。所以他气坏了。  
  
但Cristiano没想到的是他们再一次进行交流的时间并没有隔得太远，这中间充斥了属于Cristiano那像巴洛克式的电影一样都是跳跃剪辑和多画面创新的记忆（如他自己所希望的那样和Gareth没有一丝一毫的关系），虽然这句话能不能算得上交流都很难说，因为这都是Gareth单方的诉说，甚至说Gareth是不是对着Cristiano说的话也不可知。Gareth站在他的旁边，他们本来只是恰好并肩听着训练场上教练的战术说明。而这次述说来得突然且没有预兆，让Cristiano以为自己是在做荒谬的白日梦。  
  
 _我感觉自己只是个小而无用的器官，不，我就是盲肠，根本就无足轻重_ 。Cristiano只能模糊记起来Gareth说的大概意思，他太过于震惊而没法记得全部的字句，但最后一句他记得很清楚： _既然如此，希望你能好好保管它_ 。  
  
他从没料想到Gareth会说这样的话，听起来像个极度绝望的抑郁患者，就像他自己一样。也许这宣告了现在的皇家马德里拥有了两个郁郁寡欢的盲肠。Gareth看了他，又也许没看他，Cristiano觉得这些都不重要了，Gareth发现他偷走了盒子，可能是在那一天他把盒子揣进裤兜里，而Gareth看到了他裤兜位置形似盒子的不自然隆起。又或者是Ramos发现了他把盒子藏在了跑步机下面，然后这个中卫把他那次古怪的行为到处传说，最后被Gareth得知。太多的可能性，他只是在之前刻意忽略掉了这些可能的犯案漏洞。  
  
Cristiano一直以来认为他才是无足轻重的那一个，但现在另一个可怕的猜想在他的心里浮现了出来。同时他想起来了另一件事，在某个天气阴沉的下午，比分牌无情地显示皇马正落后于对手，他冲进禁区高高举起手，但带着球和他同时突进禁区的Gareth没有传给他，Cristiano都不确定这个威尔士人有没有看到他也在禁区中，Gareth起脚打门却正中守门员的下怀。他们错失了这次本可反超比分的绝佳机会，Cristiano **再次** 气得要命，他大声骂着，他不知道威尔士人听没听见，反正他也不在乎。随后的事态抖转急下，Gareth没有就未传球给他的事做出任何解释，Cristiano也乐得如此。然而时间非但没有抹平矛盾，反而加剧了猜疑和隔阂，Gareth沉默着仿佛只是让这一切自然发生，当Cristiano反应过来的时候，他已经向Gareth提出了分手的宣言。  
  
他绝望且慌张地跑回家，连停进后院的车都没来得及锁。他撞进前门，冲进自己的卧室，那个可爱的小盒子就静静地躺在他的床头柜上，满溢着Gareth所有恶毒的 **秘密** 。 _像是这一切痛苦都是他自己的不信任造成的这样的事情绝不会发生_ 。  
  
  
  
但就像他无望的猜想那样，盒子空空如也，根本就没有任何秘密。  
  
当然，一切都晚了。  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 当然我还是要强调一下，现实中的两亿之间的确没有任何矛盾。


End file.
